Oh Baby?
by Woody K
Summary: Fríge needed a place to hide, so Carmen took her in and plowed her. In the end, she revealed that there was a chance she would be pregnant, despite critical damage to her reproductive system from Robin in the past. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Carmen had offered Fríge refuge in his home after she explained that she escaped Robin's lair. He simply held her hand and walked into the bedroom. She came willingly and after closing the door, Carmen wrapped his hands eagerly around her body. His mouth found hers and she did not resist his probing tongue, but reciprocated with matching ardour. Hands were moving up and began an inexpert massaging of her full breasts and his chest as Carmen's thigh fitted itself snugly between hers. Carmen lowered one hand, lifted her skirt, found Fríge's soft crotch and groped it roughly. Fríge spread her legs and bucked against his palm. He forced her against the wall and as they explored each other's mouths, he felt her fingers fumbling with the buttons on her dress front.

She lifted the bottom of her bra and out popped two round and lovely breasts. Her hand found his head and gently but eagerly directed it to the twin delights. Carmen sucked on their hardened nipples ardently, alternating between left and right every ten seconds or so. His novice fingers played with her wet pussy and he felt her hand grab his cock and squeeze it hard about four or five times before Fríge pushed against his chest. He stepped back and she began raising her dress as he quickly got out of his garb. At the sight of his hard cock pointing to the roof, she gasped and dropped the dress she had been holding above her waist, which fell to her knees.

Fríge took his cock into her hot mouth and began lightly chewing on it and twirling her tongue around the swollen head. Carmen closed my eyes, threw back his head and enjoyed the previously unknown sweetness of a blowjob. Her bobbing head was one of the most enthralling sights he had ever seen and when she sucked his balls into her mouth and stretched the sack, Carmen felt a sweet pain that nearly made him scream, causing him to stand on his toes and grimace. After a while, Fríge released his cock and looked up at him, whispering, "Oh my god, nobody has ever made me feel so hot, daring and shameless. I want this cock, my love. Give it to me."

As she stood up, Fríge once again hoisted the hem of her dress above her waist. Carmen watched anxiously as she dragged one leg of her black lace panties over to the other side, revealing her shaved vulva. He stepped forward and crouched, pressing his cock head against her hungry lips. Her hand guided him between the thick floppy folds and when she removed her hand, he straightened up and jerked his waist hard, sending six to seven inches of fuck wood up her hot and slimy chute. Fríge gasped loudly and instantly realizing the little indiscretion, brought her hand up to cover her mouth. He began fucking her with quick, short jabs.

She rolled her slim waist under his quick jabbing, her slender hand gripping his sides. Carmen raised one hand and caressed a blushing breast and Fríge whimpered softly. The other hand gripped her soft, big bottom, fingers sinking deep into the pale dough. Fríge licked his neck and all over Carmen's face as she jabbed a stiffened tongue repeatedly in his ear, saying, "Let me turn around."

Carmen pulled out and she backed him. Bending over, she spread her legs, flipped the dress up onto her back and once again dragged the panty leg aside. She placed both hands on her knees and braced the top of her head against the wall. Unaided this time, he guided his cock into her and resumed the pussy pounding. Leaning over, Carmen wrapped his hands around Fríge's back and reached under to cup the big soft breasts. As Carmen fucked Fríge doggy style in doggy tempo, she placed one hand between her thighs and he felt her begin a vigorous rubbing of her pussy, trying to speed up an orgasm. Just then, he felt a familiar sensation and glow take over his body and he also applied increased speed to his jabbing.

He closed his eyes tight, gritted his teeth and as Carmen's body shuddered on its maiden ride, he shot hot semen up her snatch. Carmen held her tight and she pressed backward, jamming her prominent, fluffy ass against his lower belly, one hand thrown around to grasp his hamstring in an effort to keep them connected while the other hand continued to torment her clit. Fríge whispered anxiously, "Don't pull out, stay with me for a while."

Nodding, Carmen held her firmly, pushing his still hard cock deeper into Fríge, who rolled her ass while rubbing her clit and in a short while, he heard her hiss loudly and then began to tremble. She had goosebumps all over her ass, upper thighs and her skin took on a reddish glow. He felt her fingers press against his cock and she told Carmen to pull out. Fríge straightened up, holding her hand between her thighs as she asked him if he had any tissue around. Carmen went to get about half a dozen squares of paper towels. She deftly folded them with one hand and placed them inside her panties, saying, "Thanks, Carmen. We can do this again if you like."

Carmen nodded and smiled. She kissed him deeply and squeezed my still fairly erect tool as he asked, "I'm not gonna get you knocked up, am I?"

"That's actually a good thing. Even though Male Robin's abuse towards me during my childhood destroyed my reproductive systems, my body has healed enough to let me reproduce once, so you impregnating me would be a miracle."

"Oh. Ok. If you are pregnant, what do want to name the baby?"


End file.
